Equestria Girls (Film)
My Little Pony - Equestria Girls ist der erste Kinofilm, welcher in der 4.Generation von MLP spielt. Der Film beginnt und endet in Equestria. Der Hauptteil spielt jedoch in der heutigen Menschenwelt an der Canterlot High, einer Schule an die man nach der Grundschule geht. Eine Neuheit innerhalb dieser Generation, die für viel Aufregung in der erwachsenene Fangemeinde sorgte. Einige Ponys aus Equestria kommen ebenfalls, in Menschengestallt, vor. Darunter die sechs Hauptfiguren, Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna und DJ Pon-3. Man trifft auch auf den Schönheitsfleckenklub, der namentlich aber nicht erwähnt wird. Größtenteils gibt es keinen Zusammenhang zwischen den Hintergrundmenschen an der Canterlot High und den Hintergrundponys aus Equestria. Dennoch ist der Film gespickt mit Zitaten aus der Fernsehserie. Handlung thumb|Sunset Shimmer stiehlt die Krone Nachdem Twilight Sparkle in der letzten Folge der 3. Staffel eine Prinzessin geworden ist, zieht sie um. In der Nacht taucht Sunset Shimmer auf. Sunset Shimmer stiehlt Twilights Krone und will gerade fliehen, als sie über Spike`s Schwanz stolpert. Daraufhin erwacht Twilight. Ihre Freundinnen sind nun ebenfalls wach und zusammen verfolgen sie Sunset Shimmer. thumb|left|Sunset Shimmer vor dem Portal Twilight gelingt es sie zu Boden zu werfen, diese verliert allerdings dadurch die Krone, welche durch einen Spiegel fällt und verschwindet. Sunset Shimmer springt hinterher und lässt die Freunde ratlos zurück. thumb|Prinzessin Luna klärt die Freundinnen über das Portal auf. Nachdem sie mit Prinzessin Celestia geredet haben erklärt Prinzessin Luna, dass es sich bei dem Spiegel um ein Portal in eine andere Welt handelt, welches sich alle 30 Tage öffnet. thumb|left|Im Portal Twilight muss in die fremde Welt reisen und ihre Krone zurückholen, da die Elemente der Harmonie ohne diese nicht mehr funktionieren können. Sie soll allein reisen, Spike kann sich allerdings nicht beherrschen und springt ihr hinterher. Twilight erwacht in der fremden Welt und stellt verblüfft fest, dass Spike jetzt ein Hund ist. Beide haben allerdings keine Ahnung, in was Twilight verwandelt wurde. Sie ist jetzt ein Mensch im Teenageralter. thumb|Gewohnheit... Es fällt ihr sehr schwer sich an die neue Welt zu gewöhnen, so läuft sie anfangs auf allen Vieren mit Spike auf dem Rücken. Ein anderer Hundebesitzer staunt nicht schlecht als er dieses Gespann bemerkt. Andere, bisher selbstverständliche Dinge in ihrem Leben, gibt es in dieser Welt nicht, so zum Beispiel ihre Flügel, ihr Horn und damit verbunden Magie. Das Schloss, wie Twilight es nennt, entpuppt sich als High School. Sie steht in der menschenleeren Eingangshalle, als plötzlich das Pausenklingeln ertönt. Sofort füllen sich die Korridore mit Menschen. Twilight geht im Getümmel unter und arbeitet sich aus der Menge heraus, als sie mit einem Jungen zusammenstößt. Er fragt ob alles in Ordnung sei und hilft ihr hoch. Sie nickt und er geht seiner Wege. Kurz darauf beginnt das Lied "This Strange World" (Zu Deutsch: Diese fremde Welt). So beschließt sie alles Nötige über diese Welt zu lernen. Als sie durch die Gänge schlendert wird sie Zeuge eines "Gesprächs" zwischen Sunset Shimmer und einem weiteren Mädchen, dass ähnlichkeiten mit Fluttershy hat, bei welchem dieses allerdings wenig zu sagen hat. Twilight schreitet ein, ohne einen der beiden zu erkennen. thumb|left|"Wie kannst du es wagen so mit ihr zu reden?" Sunset Shimmer gibt sich streitlustig und wirkt sehr selbstsicher, geradezu eingebildet. Sie erklärt Twilight, dass sie alles bekommt was sie will, wenn sie es will. Sie belässt es aber vorerst dabei. Fluttershy scheint von Twilight`s Eingreifen sehr überrascht und beeindruckt worden zu sein. Fluttershy erwähnt weiterhin Sunset Shimmer`s Namen, was Twilight verwundert. Dannach stellen sich die beiden einander vor. Dieses Gespräch verläuft ähnlich Twilight`s und Fluttershy`s erstem Gespräch in "Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1". Fluttershy ist sehr schüchtern, sodass Twilight Probleme hat sie zu verstehen. Sie vergisst allerdings alle Hemmungen, als sie Spike erblickt. Sie reicht ihm einen Hundekuchen, welcher diesem augenscheinlich schmeckt. Twilight erfährt weiterhin, dass Fluttershy ihre Krone gefunden und zu Direktorin Celestia gebracht hat. Twilight macht sich auf den Weg. thumb|Direktorin Celestia Sie betritt das Büro von Direktorin Celestia mit gesenktem Kopf, um ihrer "Prinzessin" Respekt zu zollen. Die Rektorin bemerkt dies überhaupt nicht, da sie in einer Schülerakte liest. Twilight fragt nach der Krone und die Direktorin erklärt ihr, dass die Krone der Prinzessin des Herbstballs überreicht wird. So beschließt Twilight sich an der diesjährigen Wahl als Kandidatin aufstellen zu lassen. Beim Mittagessen trifft sie sich wieder mit Fluttershy, welche erschreckt als sie von Twilight`s Beschluss hört. Fluttershy erklärt Twilight, dass Sunset Shimmer die Prinzessin der bisherigen Schulbälle war. Und wenn diese etwas will, bekommt sie es bekantermaßen. Twilight muss die Mehrzahl der Schüler dazu bringen sie anstelle von Sunset Shimmer zu wählen. Fluttershy erläutert ihr die verschiedenen Gruppierungen von Schülern: die Sportler, die Fashionista`s, die Schauspieler, die Öko`s, die Nerds und die Musiker. Sie sind alle nach ihren Interessen getrennt. Nur eine Sache haben sie gemeinsam: sie haben sich damit abgefunden, dass Sunset Shimmer die Schule unter ihrer Kontrolle hat, bis diese ihren Abschluss macht. Twilight verkündet, dass sie das ändern wird und beisst in alter Pony-Manier in einen Apfel und kaut auf diesem herum, sehr zu Fluttershy`s Verwunderung. thumb|left|Erstes Treffen mit Pinkie Pie Twilight sucht die Vorsitzende des Komitee`s um sich einschreiben zu lassen. Kurz darauf steht sie vor Pinkie Pie. Als Twilight sie mit ihrem Namen anspricht ist diese derart erstaunt, dass sie Twilight fragt ob diese nicht Hellsehen besitzt. Twilight gibt an, von Fluttershy hierher geschickt worden zu sein. Pinkie gibt sich ziemlich ablehnend als sie diesen Namen hört. Nichtsdestotrotz reicht sie Twilight die Liste und einen Stift. Twilight nimmt den Stift in den Mund, da sie bekanntlich nie einen in der Hand und bis vor kurzem nicht einmal Hände hatte. Pinkie Pie scheint das allerdings nicht befremdlich vorzukommen, sie lächelt einfach als wäre nichts. Twilight`s Schreibversuche werden von Pinkie nur damit kommentiert, dass Twilight eine wirklich schlechte Handschrift habe. thumb|Applejack Plötzlich betritt Applejack die Turnhalle. Sie stellt einen Kasten Apfelsaft ab und fragt, wer selbigen bestellt hat. Pinkie Pie ist sehr erfreut und meldet sich mit einer Flut von "Ich! Ich! Ich!". Applejack zieht ihren Hut und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Da erkennt Twilight Applejack. Einen Moment später betritt Big Macintosh mit weiteren Kästen beladen die Halle. Applejack erkennt Twilight als das Mädchen, welches sich nicht von Sunset Shimmer beeindrucken lies. Anschließend öffnet sie mit den Zähnen eine Apfelsaftflasche und beginnnt zu trinken, als Pinkie von Twilight`s Kandidatur erzählt. Sie prustet den Apfelsaft sofort wieder aus und erklärt ihr, dass Sunset Shimmer das zweithinterhältigste Mädchen an der Schule ist, gleich nach Rainbow Dash. Twilight, sofort an ihre Freundinnen erinnert, erklärt Applejack, dass es unbedingt nötig sei anzutreten. Dabei spricht sie Applejack mit ihrem Namen an, welchen diese allerdings noch nicht genannt hatte und muss wie vorher Pinkie Pie erklären, woher sie diesen weiß. Sie weicht aus und behauptet, Applejack habe sich bereits vorgestellt, was von Big Mac mit einem typischen "Nö!" kommentiert wird. Twilight verabschiedet sich und verlässt die Turnhalle. Kurz darauf erscheint Sunset Shimmer zusammen mit Snips und Snails, ihren beiden Handlangern. Sie beschwert sich über die Dekoration und die Getränke, da sie sich für ihre Krönung anscheinend etwas besseres vorgestellt hat, bis Applejack fragte, warum sie sich sicher sei, dass sie dieses Mal gewählt wird. Sie spöttelte über Applejack und zog ihr den Hut vors Gesicht. Der Hut klappte auf und zeigte Applejack`s vor Wut gerötetes Gesicht, begleitet von dem Geräusch kochenden Wassers in einem Teekessel. Pinkie fügte an, dass Sunset Shimmer diesmal nicht die einzigste Teilnehmerin war. Sichtlich überrascht nahm sie die Liste von Pinkie Pie entgegen. Die Überraschung schlug schnell in Wut um und sie fragte in den Raum hinein, wo denn diese Twilight Sparkle sei. Sie bemerkte allerdings, dass sie von Applejack und Pinkie Pie beobachtet wurde und erklärte schnell, dass sie sich auf den Wettbewerb freue. Twilight wird kurz darauf von Sunset Shimmer in einem unbeleuchteten Korridor zur Rede gestellt. Diese stellte fest, dass sie Twilight anfangs nicht erkannt hatte, es für sie aber dennoch keine Rolle spielt, da Twilight nichts über diese Welt weiß. Anschließend machte sie sich über Twilight`s Beziehung zu Prinzessin Celestia lustig, verwundert über die Tatsache, dass Celestia`s beste Schülerin nicht wusste was geschieht, wenn man ein Element der Harmonie in eine Parallelwelt brachte. Sie geht ihres Weges und lässt Twilight einfach stehen. thumb|left|Sunset Shimmer schickt Snips und Snails los Sunset Shimmer trifft kurz darauf Snips und Snails, komplett mit Bändern umwickelt. Applejack und Pinkie Pie haben den beiden anscheinend eine Lektion erteilt. Sunset Shimmer befreit sie und setzt die beiden auf Twilight an, sie sollen irgendetwas über sie herausfinden was Sunset Shimmer gegen sie verwenden kann, so wie mit der letzten Herausforderin. Anschließend sagte sie mit bösem Gesichtsausdruck, sobald sie die Krone hat wird es Twilight Leid tun, je einen Huf in diese Welt gesetzt zu haben. Nicht das es etwas geändert hätte, wenn sie in Equestria geblieben wäre. Twilight steht indes vor einem Snackautomaten, und versucht irgendwie an seinen Inhalt zu kommen. Gerade als sie ihn treten will erscheint Trixie mit den Worten: "Entschuldige bitte, die große und mächtige Trixie, braucht Erdnussbutterkräcker". Von diesem weiteren Misserfolg geplagt steht sich Twilight ein, dass sie nichts über diese Welt weiß und beginnt mit ihren Nachforschungen. Mit neuem Elan betritt sie die Bibliothek, dicht gefolgt von Snips und Snails, mit ihren Smartphones bewaffnet. Twilight lässt sich währendessen von Cheerilee`s menschlichem Abbild die Funktionsweise eines Computers erklären. thumb|Der Schönheitsfleckenclub geht Cheerilee auf die Nerven... Cheelilee`s Aufmerksamkeit gilt allerdings sehr bald einer Gruppe Mädchen, welche von Kennern sofort als der Schönheitsfleckenclub in seiner menschlichen Form identifiziert wird. Sie schauen sich lautstark ihr neues Musikvideo, dessen Aufrufe und die Kommentare an. Cheerilee nimmt die Boxen mit und meint, die thumb|left|So bedient man keine Tastatur. Schulcomputer seien nur für Nachforschungen. Twilight, nun mit Snips und Snails allein, müht sich anschließend mit dem Computer ab. Sie versucht mit geballten Fäusten die Tastatur zu bedienen, sehr zum Vergnügen von Snips und Snails, welche die Vorgänge mit ihren Smartphones aufnehmen. So können die beiden mit Leichtigkeit diverse peinliche Fehltritte von Twilight aufnehmen, ohne von ihr oder Spike entdeckt zu werden. Nach einiger Zeit, Twilight hat einen nicht unbeachtlichen Berg Bücher gelesen, ertönt die Lautsprecherdurchsage, dass die Bibliothek in fünf Minuten schließt. Sie wird sich bewusst, dass sie sich bisher keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, wo sie heute schlafen wollen. Spike führt sie, sichtbar stolz darauf, dass er daran gedacht hatte, zu einem verhüllten Stapel Bücher, der sich als Bett aus Büchern entpuppt. Twilight, sichtbar erleichtert, streichelt Spike und zeigt ihm ein Jahrbuch. Darin hat sie ein Foto von Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash und Rarity, letztere hat sie bisher nicht kennengelernt, zieht aber die richtigen Schlüsse, gefunden. Auf dem Foto erscheint es als seien die Fünf Freundinnen, was Twilight zu dem Gedanken bringt, ob Sunset Shimmer nicht etwas mit der Auflösung der Freundschaft zu tun hat. Spike erinnert sie daran, sich keine Gedanken über irgendwelche Freundschaften zu machen, sondern sich lieber darauf zu konzentrieren, wie Twilight ihre Krone zurückbekommt. Am nächsten Morgen beginnt Twilight damit, die einzelnen Gruppierungen für sich zu gewinnen. Als sie jedoch auf den Gang hinaus tritt wird sich von allgemeinem Gekicher der anderen Schüler begrüßt, welche durch irgendetwas über sie amüsiert sind. thumb|Rarity Gerade als Twilight sich zu wundern beginnt, wird sie von Rarity in einen Raum gezogen und mit einem neuen Kleid und Perücke ausgestattet. Rarity mustert ihr Werk und freut sich. Niemand würde Twilight wiedererkennen. Anschließend wollte sie Spike als Hasen verkleiden. Applejack betritt den Raum und erkennt Twilight sofort. Rarity ist sichtlich beleidigt, dass die Verkleidung nichts geholfen hat. Danach betreten Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie den Raum, welche auch nach Twilight gesucht hatten. Als Twilight sich verwundert erkundigte, warum sie von allen gesucht wurde zeigt Pinkie ihr auf ihrem Laptop das Video, welches Snips und Snails von ihr angefertigt hatten. Darauf sind ihre Missgeschicke von gestern zu sehen, allerdings sehr ins Lächerliche gezogen und übertrieben. Twilight ist entmutigt und schlägt den Kopf auf einen Tisch, als Fluttershy sagt, sie würde trotzdem für sie stimmen. Kurz darauf streiten sich Pinkie, Fluttershy und Rarity aus bisher ungenannter Ursache. Als auch noch Applejack mit in den Streit eingreift, erfahren wir zumindest warum diese sauer auf Rainbow Dash ist. Twilight beendet den Streit vorläufig mit einem lauten Aufschrei. Als sich die Mädchen daraufhin über die Streitursachen unterhalten, was sie scheinbar jetzt erst tun, wird für Twilight schnell klar, dass sie mit allen Beteiligten reden müssen. Sie machen sich auf den Weg Rainbow Dash auf dem Sportplatz zu suchen. thumb|left|Rainbow Dash ist auf dem Rasen unschlagbar. Rainbow Dash und Applejack reden auf dem Sportplatz miteinander, während die übrigen Freundinnen auf der Tribüne sitzen und das Geschehen beobachten. Wir hören zwar nicht worüber die beiden reden, doch sie versöhnen sich sehr schnell. Rainbow Dash zeigt sich anschließend sichtlich froh darüber, dass sich endlich jemand gegen Sunset Shimmer wehrt. Aber bevor Rainbow Dash Twilight helfen will, muss Twilight sie in einem 1 gegen 1 Fußballspiel schlagen. Das Spiel läuft, wie zu erwarten war, nicht besonders gut für Twilight. Nicht nur, dass sie wenig Ahnung hat von dem was sie tun muss. Rainbow Dash erweist sich auch darüber hinaus als unschlagbarer Gegner. So ist das Ergebnis von 5:0 für Rainbow Dash keine Überraschung. Als Rainbow Dash Twilight dennoch Hilfe anbietet wundert diese sich darüber. Rainbow Dash erklärt, dass sie großartig sei und findet, dass Twilight es mehr als verdient hat Prinzessin des Balls zu werden. Die nunmehr sechs Freundinnen treffen sich in einem Cafe, welches von Mr. und Mrs. Cake, besser gesagt ihren menschlichen Doppelgängern, betrieben wird. Twilight fragt Mrs. Cake, ob sie Haferflocken in ihren Kakao bekommen könnte. Mrs. Cake sieht sie nur verwundert an und Twilight bemerkt ihr Versehen und lässt sich einen normalen Kakao geben. Als sie sich umdreht stößt sie abermals mit dem blauhaarigen Jungen zusammen, welcher ihren Kakao nun auf dem T-Shirt hat. Twilight ist nach der Begegnung sichtbar durch den Wind und kann den Blick kaum von dem Jungen lassen. Rarity bemerkt dies und erinnert sie daran, dass sie Sunset Shimmer Konkurenz machen will. Es kommt heraus das der Junge der Exfreund von Sunset Shimmer ist. Fluttershy fügte hinzu, dass er Flash Sentry heißt und Sunset Shimmer sich noch nicht an ihm gerächt habe. Applejack erinnert sie daran sich dem eigentlichen Problem zuzuwenden: Wie sollen sie die Mitschüler dazu bringen für Twilight zu stimmen, gerade nach dem Video von Sunset Shimmer? Nach kurzer Überlegung schreit Rarity plötzlich "Ich hab`s!", woraufhin sie von allen im Laden befindlichen Personen angeschaut wird. Sie sieht verlegen aus, holt aber kurz darauf Haarreifen mit Ponyohren und Pferdeschweife zum Umbinden aus ihrer Tasche. Sie schlägt vor, alle sollen sie als Zeichen ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit tragen. Am nächsten Tag in der Schulkantine setzen sie die Ohren auf, legen die Schweife an und beginnen das Lied thumb|Vinyl alias DJ-Pon3 ist ebenfalls mit von der Partie"Equestria Girls" anzustimmen. Die anderen Schüler sind begeistert und stimmen mit ein. Es werden Ohren und Schweife an alle verteilt und schließlich tanzen alle Schüler in der Kantine, die Musiker holen ihre Instrumente und spielen mit. thumb|left|400px|Die Aktion ist ein voller Erfolg (Psst, [[Derpy ist im Hintergrund zu sehen ^_^)]] Sunset Shimmer steht hinter der Tür und beobachtet das Treiben, als sie Snips und Snails mit Ponyohren und -schweifen hinter sich tanzen bemerkt. Einen boßhaften Plan im Kopf schickt sie die beiden los. Auch nach der Pause tragen alle Schüler, außer Sunset Shimmer, Snips und Snails, besagte Ohren und Schweife. Rarity ist sichtlich stolz auf sich und wird von Twilight gelobt, als plötzlich Sunset Shimmer erscheint. Applejack fragt sich, warum sie selbst nach einer solchen Niederlage noch lächelt. Sunset Shimmer strebt das Büro von Vizedirektorin Luna an und klopft. Diese öffnet und Sunset Shimmer erzählt ihr, das "etwas ganz Furchtbares" passiert sei. In der Turnhalle wurde die gesamte Dekoration zerstört. Sunset Shimmer macht Twilight für die Tat verantwortlich und gibt Vizedirektorin Luna eine Akte mit "Beweisen". Flash Sentry hat die beiden zufällig beobachtet. Twilight wird von Vizedirektorin Luna in ihrem abgedunkeltes Büro zur Rede gestellt. Die Beweise in Form von thumb|left|Luna konfrontiert Twilight mit den BildernFoto`s, auf welchen Twilight die Dekoration zerstört sind für Luna unmissverständlich. Twilight resigniert, doch im nächsten Moment klopft es und Flash tritt herein. Er hat im Mülleimer der Bibliothek ein zerschnittenes Foto von Twilight auf dem Fußballplatz und die Fälschung, auf der Twilight in der selben Pose in der Turnhalle steht gefunden. Vizedirektorin Luna genügt dies als Entlastung. Sie geht, um ihrer Schwester Celestia von den Vorkommnissen zu berrichten und fügt an, dass der Ball auf morgen Abend verschoben werden müsse, da die Aufräumarbeiten etwas andauern werden. Twilight fällt Flash um den Hals und er fragt sie, ob sie ihn nicht auf den Ball begleiten wolle. Twilight will gerade zusagen, als ihr bewusst wird, dass sie nicht erst bis morgen Abend warten konnte, da sich das Portal vorher schließen würde. Entgeistert ruft sie "Nein! Nein! Nein!", was von Flash als Antwort auf seine Frage gedeuted wird. Twilight hastet los um sich mit ihren Freundinnen zu treffen. Im Bekleidungsgeschäft von Rarity rennt sie in eine Umkleide und verzweifelt an der Tatsache, dass, wenn sie nicht bis heute Abend die Krone haben würde, für weitere 30 Tage in dieser Welt feststeckt. Spike meint daraufhin, dass Twilight ihren Freundinnen die Wahrheit sagen müsse. Gerade als sie ansetzt ihre Geschichte zu erzählen platzt Pinkie Pie mit einer ziemlich schnell heruntergeratterten und gekürzten Version heraus, woraufhin Twilight thumb|Nur so ne Ahnung...und Spike die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Als Rainbow Dash sarkastisch bemerkt, dass das garantiert nicht die Erklärung ist entgegnet ihr Spike, dass das der Wahrheit sehr nah kommt. Rarity ist völlig entsetzt darüber, dass Spike sprechen kann, Fluttershy hingegen findet es einfach nur faszinierend thumb|left|Pinkie Pie ist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Das sieht Twilight ganz ähnlich.und erstaunlich. Als Twilight fragt, wie Pinkie darauf kommen konnte entgegnet sie nur, dass es bloß eine Ahnung wäre. Als die fünf Freundinnen zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass es wahr zu sein scheint, platzt Rainbow Dash hinaus, dass es großartig ist. Die Freundinnen umringen Twilight und löchern sie mit Fragen. Anschließend begutachten sie das Chaos, welches von Snips und Snails in der Turnhalle angerichtet worden ist. Pinkie fragt sich, wie sie das alles so schnell wieder dekorieren soll und Twilight gibt zu, dass es thumb|So ein Chaos...unmöglich scheint. Aber wenn sie zusammen arbeiten könnten sie es schaffen. Nachdem Applejack anmerkt, dass das genau der Geist ist, den sie in der Prinzessin des Herbstballs sehen möchte beginnt das Lied "Time to Come Together". Anfangs räumen die Freundinnen und Spike allein auf, sehr schnell finden sich aber noch andere Freiwillige. So kommt es das nach kurzer Zeit alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht wurde. Nachdem die Arbeit getan ist erscheinen Direktorin Celestia und Vizedirektorin Luna um zu verkünden, dass der Ball wie geplant am selben Abend stattfindet. Beim Verlassen der Halle werfen alle ihre Stimmzettel in die Wahlurne, welche Luna mitgebracht hat. Sunset Shimmer beobachtet alles aus einem Nebenraum der Turnhalle. Wieder im Laden von Rarity fangen die Mädchen an, sich ihre Sachen für den Abend zusammenzustellen. Währendessen spielt das Lied "This is Our Big Night". Die sechs Freundinnen und Spike steigen am Abend aus einer Limosine aus. Alle betreten die Schule, doch Flash hält Twilight kurz zurück um mit ihr zu reden. Er versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wenigstens einmal zusammen tanzen. Twilight erklärt ihm, dass sie nicht "Nein" sagen wollte und nimmt sein Angebot an. Sie hängt sich bei ihm unter und er läuft promt gegen die Tür. Er lässt ihr den Vortritt und eilt ihr hinterher. Beim Herbstball sieht man zunächst wieder Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo tanzen. Scootaloo tanzt den Hühnchentanz. Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon sind ebenfalls auf der Tanzfläche. Auf Twilights Frage, ob jemand Sunset Shimmer gesehen habe antwortet Rainbow Dash, dass sie vermutlich nicht kommt, weil es ihr peinlich war, dass Twilight die anderen Schüler für sich gewinnen konnte. Das Lied endet und Direktorin Celestia betritt die Bühne. Nach einer kurzen Ansprache verkündet sie Twilight Sparkle als diesjährige Herbstballprinzessin. Während Twilight auf die Bühne geht schleichen sich Snips und Snails herein. Direkt nach der Krönung wird Spike von Snips und Snails entführt. Twilight rennt ihnen hinterher. Sie locken die Freundinnen zum Portal, durch welches Twilight gekommen ist. Sunset Shimmer wartet schon auf sie und droht mit einem Vorschlaghammer das Portal zu thumb|Sunset Shimmer, bereit das Portal zu zerstörenzerstören. Spike wird kurz darauf freigelassen und Sunset Shimmer stellt sie vor eine Entscheidung: Entweder Twilight gibt ihr die Krone und kann noch heute nach Equestria zurückkehren, oder sie behält die Krone und bleibt auf ewig hier gefangen. Twilight lehnt ihr Angebot ab, weil sie sieht, was Sunset Shimmer selbst ohne Magie hier anrichtet. Equestria kann eventuell ohne die Elemente der Harmonie auskommen, dieser Ort hier allerdings nicht. Sunset Shimmer lässt daraufhin den Hammer fallen und sagt Twilight, dass sie gewonnen hätte. Die Freundinnen sind gerührt über das Opfer das Twilight zu bringen bereit war. Da stürzt sich Sunset Shimmer auf Twilight. Die Krone fliegt davon und sofort beginnt eine Hetzjagd nach der Krone, welche Sunset Shimmer am Ende jedoch für sich entscheidet. Sie setzt die Krone auf und der Edelstein an der Krone beginnt schwarz und blau zu leuchten. Sunset Shimmer verwandelt sich in eine dämonenartige Kreatur. Ihre erste Amtshandlung besteht darin, Snips und Snails thumb|left|Sunset Shimmer in ihrer dämonenähnlichen Formin ihr nicht unähnliche Wesen zu verwandeln. Sunset Shimmer wendet sich den Schaulustigen zu, welche sich vor dem Haupteingang versammelt haben und erklärt sich selbst als ihre neue Prinzessin. Mit einer Handbewegung reißt sie große Teile der Eingangshalle heraus und schleudert sie zur Seite. Sie betritt die Halle und die anderen Schüler wollen fliehen, als Sunset Shimmer sie unter ihre Kontrolle bringt. Snips und Snails sollen alle vor dem Portal versammeln. Twilight und ihre Freundinnen stellen sich ihr entgegen als sie das Gebäude verlassen will. Kurz darauf erklärt Sunset Shimmer ihren wahren Plan. Sie wollte nie die High School unter ihre Kontrolle bringen, sondern Equestria. Twilight will sie aufhalten und ihre Freunde stehen hinter ihr. Sunset Shimmer greift sie mit einem Feuerball an und kurz bevor er einschlägt sieht man die Freundinnen sich umarmen. Sunset Shimmers Lachen vergeht ihr sehr schnell, als sie sieht das Twilight und ihre Freundinnen von einer lila Wolke geschützt wurden. Ein Lichtstrahl fährt aus der Krone heraus und trifft die Freundinnen, welche zu schweben beginnen. Ihnen wachsen nun Ponyohren und ihre Haare enden nun in einem Schweif. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash und Twilight wachsen zudem Flügel. Equestria Girls 23.JPG|Applejack nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 24.JPG|Fluttershy nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 25.JPG|Pinkie Pie nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 26.JPG|Rarity nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 27.JPG|Rainbow Dash nach der Verwandlung Equestria Girls 28.JPG Twilight erklärt Sunset Shimmer, das diese zwar ihre Krone hat, aber nicht die Magie der Freundschaft, welche in ihr wohnt. Über den Freundinnen schraubt sich ein Doppelregenbogen in die Höhe und hüllt Sunset Shimmer ein. Kurz darauf werden die manipulierten Schüler wieder befreit und Snips und Snails von ähnlichen Regenbögen wie Sunset Shimmer eingehüllt. Nachdem die Freundinnen gesiegt haben liegen sie benommen auf dem Boden. Twilight wird von Spike wachgeleckt und auch die übrigen Freundinnen sind wieder auf den Beinen, oder wie Rainbow Dash, auf den Flügeln. An der Stelle wo Sunset Shimmer schwebte ist nun ein tiefer Krater im Boden. Sunset Shimmer liegt ihrerthumb|Die Freundinnen haben gesiegt Kraft beraubt am Boden und rappelt sich mühsam auf. Während Twilight verkündet, dass Sunset Shimmer nun keine Macht mehr hat und allen gezeigt hat, welches Wesen wirklich in ihr steckt kommen Flash und der Schönheitsfleckenclub zum Kraterrand. Sunset Shimmer entschuldigt sich tränenüberströhmt bei allen Anwesenden und Twilight erklärt ihr, dass die Magie der Freundschaft nicht nur in Equestria existiert. Twilight stellt sie vor die Wahl: sie könne ewig allein bleiben oder sich Freunde suchen. Als Sunset Shimmer antwortet, sie wisse nichts über freundschaft hilft Twilight ihr hoch, zeigt auf ihre Freundinnen und sagt, dass sie es ihr lernen können. thumb|left|Die zweite KrönungDirektorin Celestia überreicht Twilight ihre Krone und allgemeiner jubel bricht aus. Anschließend fragt Flash sichtlich angespannt, ob es jetzt die richtige Zeit für ihren Tanz sei. Sie tanzen zu dem Lied "This is Our Big Night". thumb|Ponys tanzen auch...Rainbow Dash schnappt sich Scootaloo und zusammen fliegen sie durch die Halle. Twilight verfällt allerdings wieder in ihr altes Ich und tanzt auf allen Vieren. Flash bemerkt dies und tanzt fortan mit. Die Freundinnen und Spike kommen zusammen und Photo Finish knipst ein Bild von ihnen. thumb|left|400px|Gruppenfoto Die Zeit von Twilights Aufbruch ist gekommen und die Freundinnen liegen sich in den Armen. Twilight vergewissert sich, dass die Freundinnen sich um Sunset Shimmer kümmern würden. Vizedirektorin Luna drückt dieser gerade eine Maurerkelle in die Hand und Snips und Snails kommen mit Schubkarren beladen mit Baumaterial um die thumb|AufbruchEingangshalle wieder aufzubauen. Twilight verabschiedet sich von ihren Freundinnen und läuft zum Portal. Gerade als sie hindurch ist schließt sich das Portal und die zurückgebliebenen Freundinnen verlieren ihre Ohren und Flügel. Pinkie Pie rennt gegen das nun wieder steinharte Denkmal. Auf der anderen Seite des Portals warten indes Twilights Ponyfreundinnen auf sie. Als Twilight herauskommt scheinen alle sichtlich erleichtert. Als sich Prinzessin Celestia erkundigt wie es Sunset Shimmer geht meint Twilight, sie sei in guten Händen. Rainbow Dash fragte nur was Hände seien. thumb|left|Twilight und Flash Sentry Auf dem Weg durch das Schloss wird Twilight von einer Flut von Fragen seitens ihrer Freundinnen heimgesucht. Sie verspricht auf alle Fragen zu antworten, möchte sich aber lieber erst einmal ausruhen. Prompt stößt sie mit Flash Sentry`s Pony-Doppelgänger zusammen, welche nur meint, sie sollten aufhören, so ineinander zu laufen. Ihre Freundinnen witzelten fortan, sie sei in die neue Wache verliebt. Als Twilight meint, sie kenne ihn doch gar nicht entgegnete Pinkie Pie er erinnere sie nur an jemanden aus der anderen Welt und fasste das Geschehene in der gleichen Weise zusammen wie ihre Menschendoppelgängerin vor ihr. Als Twilight fragt wie sie darauf kommt, sagte sie es sei nur eine Ahnung. Danach beginnt der Abspann mit dem Lied "A Friend for Life". Erstausstrahlung Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung dieses Films war am 3.August 2013, um 17 Uhr auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodeon und wurde am nächsten Tag, um 13:30 Uhr wiederholt. Diese Termine fiel zeitlich ungünstig, da während des gesamten Wochenendes mit der GalaCon in Ludwigsburg (Deutschland) und der BronyCon in Baltimore (USA) große Konkurrenzveranstalltungen statt fanden. Eine Ausstrahlung des Films auf den Konferenzen war rechtlich nicht möglich und wegen der ausschließlich deutschsprachigen Zielgruppe nicht angebracht. Der Film selber wurde ohne Werbeunterbrechung ausgestrahlt. Dabei wurden wie üblich alle Lieder übersetzt. Für das Titellied, welches ein Remix des Fernsehintros war, wurden zwei Zeilen neu geschrieben, damit sie inhaltlich passten. Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film)